


Swipe Right for Destiny

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Epistolary, M/M, Maybe? I don't know, Online Dating, dating apps, fic welcome, preslash, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon is a slightly magic dating app, with a bunch of confusing questions that seem more like riddles. There is also a lot of stuff about coins and destiny, but many have sworn that it works. No harm in trying right?</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">Made for Tavern Tales Jan '16 theme: Arrangements, Betrothals, Matchmakers</span><br/><a href="http://tavern-tales.livejournal.com/18834.html?thread=1332882#t1332882">Livejournal thread</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Swipe Right for Destiny

 

 

֎◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌֎

 

 

֎◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌֎

 

 

֎◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌֎

 

Bonus:

 

֎◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌֎

**Author's Note:**

> I have never used a dating app before. I have absolutely no clue how they work, or I might have added a story to go with it. (If anyone wants to write it, you are more than welcome)


End file.
